


Razorblade Kiss

by Iwasblue



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: But theyre all a mess, Everyone is different, F/M, Noir au thing, Other, Things are different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwasblue/pseuds/Iwasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she didn't love him anymore. Even if she told him she did. She wanted his blood, his fever, his broken parts. She wanted him gone. And she thought maybe, just maybe she had found the man for the job. But she was running on empty and her heart was split up too many ways. Mostly she wanted to be her own. But she never got what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be like 1940s set. Noir. Kisa hires one of the Geckos to get rid of her boyfriend Carlos. But shit hits the fan and its a bigger mess than she expected  
> Pov switches by chapter. Always in this order  
> Seth, kisa, richie  
> Unless stated otherwise  
> And a lot is told through flashback

She loved with a love that was more than love. She kissed with kisses that burned like fire. _She had been crying when he met her. She was sitting on the side of the road, watching cars go by. Wearing a pink dress that was all dirty. And when he had come in beside her she had asked for a cigarette. He had wanted to tell her that girls like her oughta run in the other direction when guys like him came along. He was fresh out of prison, a five year stint and he was all bruised knuckles and tiny bone fractures. She was whole. Pure. But something in her wet eyes made him sit there. Made him place the cigarette between her lips and ask her her name._

_Her voice was soft when it came out. Like the gentle sprinkling of rain that was falling all around them. Wet Texas streets. He wanted to ask her how old she was. But she smiled and he knew she was only a girl. He ought to pay for her cab and call it a day. But then she was saying her name._

_"Kisa."_

_He had heard the name before. But somehow it had sounded different coming out of her pink lips. Like a pretty like song being sung just for him. And something told him it was all just for him. The wet dark eyes, the candid pretty little smile. His. He hadn't had something for himself in a good long time._

_"Seth." he said, reaching into his pocket to light the end of her cigarette. The smoke filled the atmosphere. It was the last one in the pack. Richie would have some to spare. He hadnt called Richie to come and get him. Surprise, surprise was what he was looking for. But his mind was a little cloudy right about now. Clouded up by her. He might come to regret this moment. But not right now. Not just yet. "Girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone. Shouldnt be crying."_

_She took a drag and he watched the way her lips went around the cigarette. Full and lightly stained. He wondered how they tasted. Like cigarettes and cherries. Smoke and wine. "Or talking to a guy like you. Heard the run down before."_

_He smiled again. It was easy to smile for her. He looked ahead. No cabs in sight. Just rain and darkness._

_"Take me somewhere."_

_A funny little request. He hadn't expected that. He turned to look at her. His eyes taking in the features of her face. "You know why I'm here?"_

_"Sure. They drop off the inmates here. But you're a free man now, aren't you?"_

_Not exactly. Vanessa might be waiting at the house. A few signed papers never meant much to her when it came to their relationship. They were divorced but don't tell her that. She swore she would never get a divorce. And who was he to deny her? She kept the bed warm when he needed it. But Kisa? She didn't need to know that. She was just some girl crying in the rain, pink dress and messy hair. She was nothing. He would come to see how stupid he had been. Girls like Kisa are just nothing. Theyre everything._

_He stood up and reached his hand down to her. He wanted to feel her skin. It shocked and burned. And he wondered how the hell a first meeting could be so devastating._

Now he felt his blood run cold thinking of it. Kisa in the bathroom taking a bath. He hadnt seen Vanessa in months. He didnt miss her. But he missed something. He wondered if Kisa missed Carlos.

He thought of blood and smoke. And he wanted to hate her now. But every time he looked at he remembered her wet eyed in the rain. So open and gentle. He remembered taking her to some club down the street and dancing some kind of a storm. He remembered her body so damned close to his. And how he had asked her to stay the night with him. He remembered her being one of the first to tell him no. But she had left him her address.

And when he had kissed her she tasted like smoke and strawberry wine.

She was out of the bathroom now. Walking around in her towel. He watched her. He always did and she knew. She did it when she knew he was mad at her. Even when he was all.knotted up about the past. Somehow she figured the way his brain worked through shit and tried to make him forget. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didnt.

She moved to him now. Pressing herself into his side. He took in a breath at the way her body felt. She brought her lips to his ear and he felt shivers down his spine. Sometimes he hated her. But it easier just to love her. She trailed her hand over his chest, burning touches. He took in a breath and wanted to stop her. Only he didn't. He could never stop her.

Not even with blood everyone and screaming. He hadn't been afraid. It had been somethi mg worse than fear. 

She whispered in his ear now. Bringing him back to the here and now. She asked him to promise her something that he didnt want to. A promise he wished would be unkept. She brought those sweet full lips to his ear and asked him to promise her that Richard would never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (next morning)

_She remembered the rain with a sort of sadness she never thought she would have to feel again. She hated it. The way it brought her down and made her feel weak. She wasn't weak. Richard told her she was never weak. And she wanted to love him for that. But that was the problem. She always wanted to love but never could. She felt as if her will to love had been drained from her. Taken and stomped on until there was hardly anything left. She hated that part of herself in a sort of silent way she would never admit to. She had met Richard at the club she worked at. He had ordered up a private dance. She asked him how he made all his money. He told her he made it with luck._

_But that was all a long time ago. And now he was sitting there at the foot of his bed. His brother was getting out of jail soon. Two days? Or had it been one? She didn't remember. He was happy about it. But also, was it angry? Was it scared? She usually could read Richard so easily but there was always some layer over him when it came to his brother. And she hadn't figured out yet how to peel that away._

_She moved to him, sitting in front of him, pack of cigarettes in her hand. Only one left. "You want a light?" she asked, not smiling, searching, digging. He took the cigarette without looking at her. She noticed that he smiled though. And she wondered what he was thinking about. He rarely smiled now. They had their fun, they had their love but Carlos had been gone for months. Visiting family in Spain. Maybe his return was getting him down. Dimming his brothers release. But she knew he was smiling for his brother now. Not her. Never her again. And if only she could hate herself. "Do you love him?" after a long pause and a couple of drags. Definitely not smiling now. She swallowed harshly. "I love you." She would never know if that was true or not. Not with Carlos around. Not with the ghost hard hitting her back. Not with all these burdens she carried. She had to rise above it before she felt anything at all. "Come here then, will you, sweetpea?" he asked, dropping his legs and holding a hand out to her. She moved to sit back against him, in between his legs. She watched the smoke drift all around them. She heard his voice asking if they were burning. "not yet" she said, a whisper and tears in her eyes. And how right she had been._

They had burned eventually. Now she missed Richard sometimes. He was assured and sometimes quiet. Cool and slick. He knew the meaning of everything. She knew she could depend on him. Seth was a live wire act that kept her heart pounding. She liked to watch him. There was something about his movements. There was something about all those promises he couldn't make her. And she wanted to bask in it. She wanted to pry him open and find what made Richie so attached, find what made him human. But she was always on the outside looking in.

And maybe that's why she had made this choice. Because she refused to believe that anything would be impossible for her. Not now. Not with Carlos dead and her chains broken. He never promised her that Richard would come back. And she wanted to hate him for it. But that was something she couldn't do. That was another impossible thing about Seth Gecko. And it made her so damned sick to think about it. To think about him.

They lived day to day. They lived in the constant routine of breaking something. A law. Each other. And they were always running. One place from another. Seth was small time now, without Richie. Holding up small joints from here all the way down to Texas. But she was Los Angeles to be home now. She needed it to be. She yearned for this to be her place. Her home.

She hadn't had one back in Texas. She had been nothing but a dancing slut, good for fondling, good for taking. Oh, the awful things Carlos had done to her. Seth never held her when she got her memories. He'd pour her drink and then kiss her mouth raw, touch her until she felt like her skin was going to come off, like she was falling apart. She only fell apart for Seth.

But it was morning now. And she didn't have her promise. She was anxious. And Seth was off 'earning' the money for them. He asked her if she wanted to live fancy and when she said she did he made her a promise that she would. The only promise he ever made her. And she had actually loved him for that.

She didn't want to be apart of the job. She wanted to be apart of the building. She hated the breaking parts. But the building wasn't coming around anytime soon. And maybe their foundation wasn't sturdy. What would Richie have done? Would she be living good now?

She poured herself a glass of whiskey to chase the thought of Richard away. The burn was harsh but she had gotten used to it. Another something indelicate that she had learned with Seth. He was full of raw and harsh things. And sometimes she wanted to run away. She felt suffocated by his cruel vulnerability. When she needed real strength.

She kept looking at the clock. He told her something about a fancy dinner tonight. And she knew that he was trying so hard to make up for failing to make her that promise last night. The clock hit 4:35 and then there was a knock. Seth wouldn't knock. She finished her whiskey and got up. Moving to the door. She didn't open it. She checked the peephole and saw the face of who she never wanted to see again, or who she had been missing like hell these past 5 months. _**Richard**_.


End file.
